defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cavern Fever/@comment-74.75.174.1-20141211033011
Here's my take: Entoden - The Grinch Hey look, a champ! And one with excellent attack to boot! A great add for any champ line for PvP, sentry clearing, or dungeons. But beware... the description of his skill has the confusion part, same as for Uaac Chuac Naal or whatever... the confusion special skill is blocked by castles and raid bosses. That means this guy is useless for Raid and castle busting. Well...more useless than your average champ at any rate. ;) He'll be sought after, but not like other offerings this event. Zentenan - Cat rider recolor This cat is another speed freak rogue! By himself, not that special especially since (as Eric said) there are other, better speedfreak enabled rogues. But... when paired with a legendary that offers an agi + leaderskill... this guy's skill can do some pretty good damage if you can't afford the others. But this kind is primarily a dungeon Rogue anyway. If you like dungeons, and have access/plans to agi+ leaderskill, he can be useful to you in the future. Surma-Snow - snowy reindeer snow dome is a great natural based skill on a warlock, that snow man from last year can wreck shop on a band if you are not paying attention. But then again... I despise warlocks with natural skills. While others might be excited because of the snow dome skill... I refuse to involve myself with Warlocks that do not have magic skills. Acacus - house plant elephant Eric had it! this is THE unit of the event! Crazy... DeNA has released three healing units consecutivly! Good news for folks that need healers...bad news for those that paid high dollar for older ones. This won't kill demand for the other healing standards, but it should definitely take the edge of kerkaphone's price. While he isn't quite as hot for dungeon, since the heal all is not reliable, He's going to be very useful for Raid players. Because if you treat him right, he will be guaranteed to hit your injured paragon with a heal and survive a hit by middle raid bosses without the need for expensive HP fuses. That way he will get a chance to go for the heal all. That's the downfall, really. After he gets hurt, the second go there's a 50% chance he will only heal himself (unless the paragon is REALLY bruised up). But a chance at a second heal is better than none, so that should have him priced higher than kerkaphone. Itzbar - legendary recolor? Shame on DeNA. They should never issue epic recolors of legendaries. It will confuse people. said and done, this one is going to see some demand as an immolator. But he won't replace the demand for some of the other high price immolators that have a 2 CD to his 3. But this one will trade well for Raid players that have built that route. Hentopan - What does the fox say? ee ee kow ka chow....ee ee kow ka chow (google it). If you need a rogue.... well skip this one altogether. These rank rewards are expensive. Expensive to get, expensive to buy. And this one just isn't worth it. Rogues are fast, that is how it works, so there will be limited trade off on the utility of an agi boost compared to the loss auto-proc preempt. OverAll I'm tepid on all the gear except the burnt cookie. combine that with the Txetxina healer from last event, and players are coming out with lots more heal options all of the sudden! The units are okay, with the exception of the elephant, whom will be in high demand. But you really have to watch your budget on these high dollar healers because you might be better served just adding more muscle to your line. The part I like the most for dungeon is all the rankers who didn't prepare ahead of time and end up fire selling their units to get bitters to compete. I've already snagged some great legendary deals. When will people learn? Dungeon is the worst time to try to sell for bitters (just look at the low low price of the legendaries from last event) as bitters' value increases substantially during dungeon. All the better for crafty F2P'ers like me who watch the market cycle. Their pain, my gain. Trade Smart, be Patient, Have fun! -Plithy